UnMarioWiki:Rules
Even this place has rules. Follow them or DIE. List of Rules: Intro #Badly written articles that are short or have bad grammar will most likely be deleted. No complaining if this does happen. Go here if you have deleted articles because 1. They'll accept anything for lack of sysops and 2. If you wrote something unrelated to Mario here you can write it there. #Do not impersonate or flame a sysop. We'll ban you on the mark. Also don't act like you are one. #User stuff only belongs in user space. (i.e. User:Your name/Something) #No flaming. #Don't copy an article and make minor changes to it as a "new" article. #If a sysop leaves a warning on your talk page, DON'T REMOVE IT or WE'LL WARN YOU AGAIN, or ban you. #In user space, make sure that user signed up for your thing. #Before uploading an image or making a page remember about the characters related to what you are creating as we can't be too random. #If you create a new article then it MUST be Nintendo related or else YOU will DIE! Oh we already sayd that didn't we? #Do not mess with the rules. The Rules Themselves OK, Here are the rules of our wiki, pay attention to them, here we are serious. Creating an account Creating an account is very easy and everybody can do it, but there are some restrictions when you create them: *Don't use an offensive username (like ), offensive here means: with swearing, evil groups references (such as the nazis), with bad symbols or names, offending a person, offending the wiki, offending religions, etc. *Don't use a too long username like or Disrespecting these rules above will result in an immediate ban. Getting started After creating an account, the next step is creating your userpage, the page is all yours but this rule is applied to them *Don't use an offensive content, offensive here means: with swearing, evil groups references (such as the nazis), with bad symbols or names, offending a person, offending the wiki, offending religions, etc. *Do not include REAL PHOTOS, PHONE NUMBER, ADDRESS, E-MAIL, OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT; our world is full of bad people who want to only to make evil and perverted stuff, not all people are like that but we have to prevent problems. Disrespecting Rule 1 results in a warning, and if the problem persists, a ban. Disrespecting Rule 2 results in DELETION of the userpage and a warning. Your talk page This kind of page is used for communicating with other users (but it isn't a chatroom), this page is also yours, but check these rules below first. *Do not include REAL PHOTOS, Phone number, Address, e-mail, or anything like that; our world is full of bad people who want to only to make evil and perverted stuff, not all people are like that but we have to previne problems. *Do not swear or be offensive to other users. Disrespecting Rule 1 results in DELETION of the talk page and a warning. Disrespecting Rule 2 results in a warning, if continues, another warning and if persists, a ban. Editing Wikis are made for editing, isn't it? But you should edit properly, check the rules: *Do not spam (write "NFOWQDQHQDCBQG4GS5G7W lol" for instance) we loathe spam. *Don't swear or offend. *Don't blank the page Disrespecting the rules above results in 2'' warnings, and if continues, a ban. The Spam itself Here there are 7 kinds of spam and '''ONE ONLY' is allowed *"WTF? PETER IS A NIGRA KILL YA AS LOLOLO13254412 FUCK NIGGER 892B876G678g6g8ANAL RAPE BEEBEES! HAGGERniggergigiigiiigidwdwdswdsdqdwdwd???????????????" -This is not allowed *"WTF? PETER IS A NIGRA KILL YA AS LOLOLO13254412 ANAL RAPE BEEBEES! HAGGER???????????????" -This is not allowed *"WTF? PETER IN THE MOOON YA AS LOLOLO13254412 sdgAND WTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTF???????????????" -This is not allowed *"OMFG PETER IN THE MOOON YAAAAAH LOLOLO13254412 sdgAND WTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTF" -This is not allowed *"lol Peter IN THE MOOON YAAAAAH LOLOLO13254412 sdgAND HISfwsdFACE BLOOOOOSH" -This is not allowed *"Peter was in the moon, then a poophead appeared and hit his face and bah!" I can't continue this yuck - Also not allowed *"Peter was in the moon, then Mario appeared and Peter kicked Mario and the Cheese Haters ate him for DINNER and bah!" - Allowed Spamming like 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6 will result in warnings, and after a ban if continues. Creating an article Creating an article is so cool, I remember when I created my first one *blushes*, check the rules. *Don't make spamming stuff "Article: lol, Content: lololololol12344564 i'm the guy lol" *Make sure your articles are Mario-related. There may be some leniency as to what actually counts as Mario-related (i.e. not just from Mario's games), but make sure whatever you're writing about has actually appeared in a Mario game, comic, movie, or whatever else. *At first, your articles may be crappy, but with time they will improve surely. Disrespecting Rule 1 results in warnings. For Rule 2, It is not allowed to sysops to curse the article when deleting "BAH THIS IS THE WORST CRAP EVER!!" or banning the person who made it, It is better when deleting say like this "I'm sorry but It's crappy, don't be sad you can improve it!". Redirecting You can create a redirect by going to Super Malleo Bros. and clicking create this page and typing #REDIRECT Article. *Don't do useless redirects! THEY BURN!! Uploading Images Uploading is very easy and for Monaco click "Upload a new image" (monobook, hit "Upload image") and It's easy to use! Just browse on you computer the image you want and upload it! Rules: *'NEVER ABSOLUTELY NEVER' upload inappropriate images (Adult content or shock images), children have access to this place so uploading this kind of crap is DENIED!!!!!! *Try to search first! don't upload double images. Disrespecting Rule 1 results in an INMEDIATE BAN You Must Be Five Years Or Older To Create A UnMarioWiki Account If it is discovered that you are under 5, you will be banned because of section 11 of the rules About Mario Wiki We're not anti Mario Wiki!! we are a parody of them!! check the rules *Don't insult them *Don't bring them here to spam Disrespecting rules above results in warnings and then a ban if continues. Sockpuppeting, Flaming, Cursing, etc *Sockpuppeting (also Socking) for those who don't know is creating multiple accounts, there are two kinds of Sockpuppeting: Good (used when you lose your password, was banned unfairly or just for lolz spam, flaming, cursing, blanking) and Evil (Blanking, Flaming, Cursing, spamming, etc.) *Flaming is offending from the level Minor to Medium *Cursing is offending majorly (unless in articles, censored, for example: F*** YOU TYRANNOSAURUS ALAN, I'LL HAVE YOU FOR BREAKFAST!) Censoring is accepted. For the sensitive ones who don't know censoring, IT'S FOR THE GOOD OF OTHER PEOPLE AND THEIR OWN DAMNED... MORAL... HEALTH! SO GET USED TO IT! WE'D RECOMMEND THIS SITE FOR 10 YEARS AND OVER! DONE, DONE, DONE!!! Making evil sockpuppets and cursing result in BAN Flaming results in warning and if continues, a ban. And Well that's it!